Not sponsored by Federal research and development
This invention relates to a means for increased efficiency in peddling bicycles. Depending on the position of a cyclist""s foot, different fractions of the force exercised are conveyed to automation. It is generally accepted that peddling is least efficient at either the up-stroke or the down-stroke positions. This is due to the fact that the human leg""s ability to push downward is higher than its ability to apply a force in a horizontal direction. The up-stroke and the down-stroke positions of peddling are commonly referred to as dead spots. Stop and start cranking at the dead spots will result in lower speed capability due to interruption and discontinuity.
Previous efforts to solve this inefficiency include a design by Jaimes under U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,792, issued Jun. 15, 1999 that presents an orifice located at the middle part of the cranks vertex to resolve the problem; by Nagano, U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,562, issued November 1993, disclosing a crank bar assembly wherein the position of the connection of the pedals to the crank bars can be shifted to-and-fro to reduce inefficiency.